Project 1: Amino acid sequencing and crystalographic studies of streptokinase will be continued. Project 2: Isolation and characterization of plasma and tissue plasminogen activator will be continued. Project 3: Structure, function and characterization of Factor V will be continued. Project 4: Physical and functional characterization of metabolic and coagulant contributors of platelets in non-anticoagulant platelet-rich plasma will be continued. Project 5: Structure (morphologic)-function correlation studies of platelets in the lysis of dilute platelet-rich plasma clots will be continued. Project 6: Structure-function studies of complement dependent endotoxin and collagen induced platelet aggregation, fusion and release will be continued with the objectives of initiating in vivo studies on animals. Project 9, 10: Clinical studies of dilute clot lysis assay and PF4 assays as a diagnostic tool for detection of deep vein thrombosis will be continued.